


The Weight of Goggles

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Digimon Prompt Library [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Yamato can't handle Taichi being gone. Based on the balcony scene in tri Part 6.
Series: Digimon Prompt Library [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443730
Kudos: 6





	The Weight of Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> I love this scene. <3

Yamato stepped outside onto the balcony, away from the rest of the group. His mind had been racing from what he knew that he and his friends had to do, and he needed some air to help him think.

He leaned over the railing and rested on his elbows as he looked to the ugliness of the sky, which was distorted by the evils of the Digital World, the evils that they had to protect the Real World from.

And in his hands were a pair of goggles, so familiar to his eyes, but foreign in his possession. He knew he had to be the one to take charge this time, all because Taichi was gone.

"Taichi…" he muttered under his breath as he tightened his grip on the goggles. They were so heavy to hold against his palms, the fate of the world through the glass lens, with the black rubber that held the Chosen Children together. What a fool for Taichi to be gone at a time like this! When everyone needed him the most!

When _he_ needed him the most…

Gabumon called out Yamato's name, and Yamato felt his short Digimon partner hug him from behind his knees. Yamato turned and couldn't hide his smile. As he bent down to Gabumon's eye level, Gabumon leapt into his arms, to his surprise. The more Gabumon spoke, the more Yamato realized that Gabumon wanted to be there for him, no matter how hard he kept his own thoughts and feelings from everyone else.

Yamato understood that he didn't have to hide anything from his partner, his best friend, even if they were fresh tears stinging from his eyes and into Gabumon's fur.

The more he cried, the lighter the goggles became.

But he still needed Taichi to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Quarantine Quests / April Daily Prompts on r/FanFiction (Thank you, Andie!)  
> The prompt: " A character has something in their possession that doesn't belong to them. What is it and why do they have it?" [Goal: 300 words | Total: 300 words ]


End file.
